


男颜之瘾

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 大三学长吉x大一学妹莱傻白甜轻松文
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. 酒醉的吉蝶

面对最后一节课的下课铃声，差不多每个人都有备而来。教授不比他们更着急，他已经习惯了周末的学生们像一副刚刚走出斋期迫不及待要释放人性的模样。  
今晚有场联谊，只是一场普通的联谊，大学生们时不时就会组织一场的社交活动。不过今晚那位单身校草也会参加，经管系三年级的齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯，身长至少一米九，体格结实但不粗野，样貌英俊不必说，举手投足儒雅至极。他头脑极好，体育运动也样样拿手，待人温柔是他唯一的缺点。更吸引人的是那一头卷曲而柔顺的红色短发，衬得他自带笑意的饱满嘴唇和嵌在深邃眉眼中的湛蓝色眼珠颇为性感，常常让肉食系的姑娘们欲罢不能，连续三年都荣登校内“最想被他抱”的排行榜前三名。  
他要参加联谊，这是破天荒的一回，过往他对这件事可提不起兴趣。多少有人觉得他是对这项活动嗤之以鼻，毕竟他身边从来不乏有大批等着投入他怀抱的女生，如果口味允许，有些腰软的男孩也可以供他挑选。他就像一块鲜嫩可口流着油的肥肉，勾得人人都想要去尝一口，但他并不像看上去的那么容易得手。  
今晚不一样，他会参加联谊，就说明谁都有机会。  
而一件事越是被期待，往往越是会偏离原有的方向，比如便利店最不受欢迎的面包会在打算买它的时候售罄，比如钱包里最后一枚硬币会在嗷嗷待哺的投币机前滚进排水口，再比如联谊的会场上，最大的焦点并不是原本备受瞩目的齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯，而是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，那个拒人于千里之外从不参与任何社团活动的新生。尽管她高高在上、独来独往，也不妨碍在场的雄性们摩拳擦掌——莱因哈特是公认的高校第一美人，一经入学就惊艳了全校，在（未经本人同意参选）的高校选美投票比赛中更是横扫各大传媒与影视美院的激烈战场击败朵朵校花们一举夺魁。丝毫不夸张，她就是有这么美。  
吉尔菲艾斯究竟是不是因为她来的，肯定的答案已经被纳入合理的猜测。莱因哈特是吉尔菲艾斯的直系学妹，吉尔菲艾斯就算新生入学时没接待过她，也肯定知道她的存在。  
奇怪的现象紧接着出现了，虽然大家有意识无意识地围绕着莱因哈特，却并没有人坐在她身边。精心打扮过仍自愧不如的女孩子们自然不肯，普通却曾经自信的男孩们也察觉到了自身和莱因哈特周围的空气有着天壤之别。于是莱因哈特就像被旁人排斥了一般，孤零零地坐在一角。  
吉尔菲艾斯就在这时恰如其分地登场了。他秉持着一贯的为他人着想的原则，不假思索地走向莱因哈特，体贴地问她介不介意他坐在她旁边。  
——现在，吉尔菲艾斯身边的另一个位置也没人坐了。他和莱因哈特两个人就像和周围人隔开了一样，散发着微妙的让人无法融入的气场，不声不响地营造出了一个小世界。这夜的联谊，对有的人来说才刚刚开始，对有的人来说却已经结束了。  
不着痕迹地，莱因哈特的耳朵红了。吉尔菲艾斯留意到了这一点，但惊讶地发现她的眼神中没有丝毫露怯，而是绽放着迷人的光彩，令他有种被牢牢攫住的错觉。  
对方潮红的漂亮脸蛋让他也不好意思起来，这种情况下喝酒不是什么好主意，吉尔菲艾斯一边提醒着自己，一边不断让冰啤酒给自己发热的脸颊降下温度。  
他的酒量应该很好才是，不至于喝这么点就醉了。吉尔菲艾斯不确定自己是不是喝得醉了，还是其他的什么原因让他飘飘然，好像待在莱因哈特身边，就会有微醺的舒服的感觉。  
“我是第一次参加联谊。”  
莱因哈特说。她的嗓音像悠扬悦耳的弦乐器发出的，动听的旋律顺着耳朵流淌进吉尔菲艾斯的心窝。  
“没想到真的会碰到你，我是因为你才来的。”莱因哈特的手在桌下，悄悄地碰了一下他的手。她的手有些凉，但很软。  
“我也是第一次参加联谊。”吉尔菲艾斯不得已用一只手撑住下巴，捂住嘴掩饰自己越来越烫的脸。他完全不知道自己是怎么了，二十多年来从没有这种状况，静不下来，心脏好吵。“为什么说是因为我？”  
“我想和你做朋友。学长，你有个很好听的姓氏。”  
吉尔菲艾斯多多少少找回了一些理智，是的，他应该没有听错，莱因哈特说的是想和他“做朋友”，并且是因为他“有个很好听的姓氏”。这个优点倒是头次听说。对于一个成年人来说，哪怕是还没进入社会与职场，这种搭讪方式也笨拙了点。但不，吉尔菲艾斯凝视着金发学妹的脸，她没有说谎，这不是她的交流技巧，而是直率的表达。  
“不知道我妈妈当年是不是也这么想的。”  
他下意识这么说了，随即开始担心是不是说得过头了会让对方感到冒犯。而莱因哈特的表情再次证实他的担心是多余的，她大概没有想到吉尔菲艾斯说的那层意思。也许可以聊点别的，聊些日常话题。吉尔菲艾斯发现莱因哈特也能像正常女孩一样发表感慨，只是偶尔关注的角度有些奇怪。他没想过能够和莱因哈特这样自然地交流，其实他和其他人一样，也曾以为莱因哈特难以接近，而现在对方吃着甜点的模样让他感到亲切。他居然能这么近距离观察到莱因哈特，对方哪怕是普通的一举一动都显得那么特别——她实在是长得很美。吉尔菲艾斯把自己灌醉了。  
关注到吉尔菲艾斯喝醉的人出动了，这是为数不多的机会，想必莱因哈特这么心高气傲的姑娘不会拉下脸来带走一个需要照顾的大块头。而金发的女孩用行动力粉碎了周围蠢蠢欲动的心，她毫不犹豫地扛起高大的学长，像体育委员收拾运动器材一样自然地带着吉尔菲艾斯进了一旁的宾馆。——第一次联谊就把到吉尔菲艾斯，这勇猛的势头不亚于她在选美投票中的表现。“他们睡了”这一桃色消息，也迅速在校内传播开来。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有完全丧失意识，他很清楚自己手臂揽着的纤细肩膀是谁的，歪下脑袋就能闻到对方的发香，稍不留神就会成为幸运色狼。他垂着头为自己的想入非非羞愧得面红耳赤，一只手忽然袭击了他，在他身上摸来摸去，然后从口袋里掏出了钱包。  
是在开房啊。吉尔菲艾斯瞥了一眼，但怎么会有人用学生证开房啊，学生证不是这么用的呀。他捂住脸，耳边传来莱因哈特和前台之间的对话，然后钱包回到了他的口袋里。  
“你还好吗？有没有想吐？”莱因哈特将他扶到床上，漂亮的面庞上一脸担忧。吉尔菲艾斯摇了摇头，他现在比较想睡。莱因哈特不像是会操劳家事的人，但她在一旁随时准备做些什么事的样子让吉尔菲艾斯很在意。  
“你很习惯照顾喝醉的人吗？”  
“我爸是个醉汉。不过你别误会了，我可不照顾他。”莱因哈特打了杯热水递到他面前，语气冷冰冰的，和刚才判若两人。  
吉尔菲艾斯愣愣地接过来，仔细消化着这段信息。莱因哈特有个醉汉父亲，这和她一点都不搭……他忽然意识到莱因哈特的生活不像她看上去的那么顺心如意，她或许吃过很多苦，只是没有表现出来。“对不起，我平时其实不怎么喝酒，今天是特例。”  
“我知道，喜欢酗酒的人不会像你那样喝。”莱因哈特捋了捋他的刘海，将凉凉的手心贴到他的额头上。“你要睡一会儿吗？”  
“嗯。谢谢你。”看样子今晚什么都不会发生了。吉尔菲艾斯狠狠厌恶了自己一把，忍不住问道：“你为什么不直接送我回宿舍？”  
“因为我不想回宿舍。”金发女孩蹲在床头看着他，“而且我想和你独处。”  
“你说这种话……”  
“这种话？”  
说这种撩他的话，却没有进一步的意思，吉尔菲艾斯不确定莱因哈特是不是在故意逗他，不免产生了一丝不满。他闭上眼睛：“别再说了。很抱歉，我现在需要休息一下。”他翻过身，强行命令自己睡去。酒劲总算识相地涌了上来，迷迷糊糊中，他想到他应该让出床位去睡沙发的，对莱因哈特不管不顾地霸占床铺睡过去，可太不绅士了。但他又出奇地安心，莱因哈特不会介意他这个失误，和她在一起感觉很放松。  
他们有着非常接近的趣味，“朋友”，也许他们已经成为了。

地点是宾馆，具体是在床上。睡眠让他的体温升高，吉尔菲艾斯被热得缓缓醒过来，发现身边有一团一动不动的东西，非常温暖。  
是莱因哈特，她蜷成了一团睡在他旁边，一件衣服也没脱，随意地躺在被子上面，不像是真的就这么睡着，只是累着了打算小憩一会儿。  
黑暗中看得不是那么清楚，趁着微弱的月光，吉尔菲艾斯隐约能描摹出莱因哈特的轮廓，洁白的面颊上姣好的五官恬静地沉睡着。  
他不由自主地靠近了莱因哈特，调动全身的注意力去感受对方的存在，几乎能闻到她身上散发的清香。莱因哈特丝毫没有醒来的迹象，他们俩的脸凑得太近了，如果她肯再抬一点下巴，他们马上就能接吻，还是舌吻的那种。她就在他身边，他俩在一张床上，让许多事变得可以想象。  
吉尔菲艾斯立刻回过神来，轻轻将被子翻过来搭在金发女孩的身上，小心翼翼地挪下床。温饱思淫欲，他见识到了这句话的威力。  
镜中的自己十分不堪，裤裆处丢脸地撑起形状，短裤紧得发疼。对精力旺盛的年轻人来说这很正常，但现在的气氛太危险了。  
他和莱因哈特在宾馆里，莱因哈特就在门外的床上。他控制不住自己去想这件事，索性拧开了水龙头，让冷水浇下来冷却欲望。  
头脑是冷静了一些，体内的欲望却还在躁动，怪他平时疏忽了发泄，所以到关键时刻才这么兴致盎然。  
吉尔菲艾斯的脑中开始了天人交战，究竟要不要在莱因哈特就在门外的情况下打飞机，如果被对方知道了的话——他给她的印象已经够糟了，就算对方不在意，他也不该试图意淫对方抒发欲望……  
四周的违和感及时让吉尔菲艾斯回过神来。他忽然福至心灵，侧了侧头——  
床头灯开着，莱因哈特已经醒了，坐在床上，两眼直勾勾地盯着他。他在浴室里，莱因哈特在浴室外，两人之间仅有一面玻璃之隔。  
如果说他到这个程度还能勃起实在可歌可泣，事实竟真是如此，抬头的大兄弟更加跃跃欲试了。吉尔菲艾斯的头顶一抽，呼吸中扩散着铁锈味，鼻子里流出血来。  
莱因哈特吓了一跳，连忙冲进来（他还敢忘记锁门），迅速抽出纸巾替他堵住冒血的鼻子。这一晚都经历了什么，吉尔菲艾斯想撞墙的心都有了。  
“我没事，是刚才太热了……”  
“先止血了再说。”金发学妹不容置疑地捂着他的鼻子，他安静如鸡地躺在对方怀里，浑身血液倒流，这会儿倒是凉快了些。  
“身体有没有哪里不舒服？”  
吉尔菲艾斯摇了摇头。莱因哈特的视线往他下半身瞟了瞟，他赶紧用手去遮。  
“不用遮了，看都看到了。”莱因哈特擦了擦他的鼻子，“也遮不住。”  
“对不起……”  
“干嘛道歉？你身材挺好的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯感激地接过毛巾遮住下身，今晚的体验前所未有，丢脸得令他永生难忘。他站起来，这才发现莱因哈特的衣裙湿了半截，对方漂亮的冰蓝色眼珠凝视着他，似乎在说湿衣服穿着不舒服，她想脱下来。  
上天是要考验他吗？在这种情况下，莱因哈特还得脱掉衣服？  
虽然但是，他没有宗教信仰。  
“脱下来晾一下吧。”红发学长好心说道，“要不你也顺便洗个澡？”  
吉尔菲艾斯愣是一秒都没有扭头看过莱因哈特。尽管他的本能对对方的裸体充满了好奇，他还是忍住了。莱因哈特穿着宾馆提供的睡裙出来时，连他都产生了错觉，他们是不是已经睡过了。金发女孩走到他旁边坐下，乖巧地和学长一起看电视里播放的科教频道。  
“我毁了你的周末吧？”  
“没有。能和学长像这样相处，我很开心。”莱因哈特冲他笑了笑，伸手握住了他的手。洗完澡的缘故，她的掌心是温热的，有些氤氲的水汽，让吉尔菲艾斯干燥的手掌获得了滋润。他下意识回握住莱因哈特的手，紧紧地牵着对方。莱因哈特疑惑地看着他，他放轻了力道，但没有放手。  
一时间他心乱如麻，莱因哈特说的是做“朋友”，没错吧？


	2. sex bomb

吉尔菲艾斯总算和莱因哈特成为了朋友。不过在其他人看来，他们已经是在交往无疑，并纷纷向他表示了羡慕和嫉妒。有些过激的（要么是暗中对莱因哈特抱有好感的，要么就是自身一无是处也见不得别人好的）则明嘲暗讽他“人设崩塌”——虽然一直都营造着洁身自好的草食系暖男形象，却第一次参加联谊就轻易睡了人家。  
吉尔菲艾斯感到有些委屈。对于上床时的事，害，都是成年人了，说他俩其实什么都没做绝不会有人相信，况且他要是一点点那方面的心思都没有，在莱因哈特掏出他的学生证又换成身份证开房的时候他就该阻止对方了，那时候他可清醒了，明明白白知道他俩在干嘛。传出谣言他也有责任，绝不推脱。  
但交往，天地可鉴，他们真的没有在交往！他们在一起都做些什么？一起吃饭，一开始是下课后时间能凑上就一起吃顿饭，现在是一方没课也会约在一起吃饭，因为莱因哈特有些挑食，他得监督对方；一起去自习室，给学妹巩固功课、提供学习建议，这是他身为学长该做的；一起逛街，给彼此送送小礼物；一起看电影，陪她吃想吃的东西，聊聊家庭和人生观……这不全都是朋友之间会做的吗？而且莱因哈特以前从没交过朋友（他对此吃惊但不意外），他是她第一个朋友，才更应该担任好“朋友”的身份。相比最初结识的时候，莱因哈开朗了不少，和他在一起时说的话也变多了，偶尔甚至会和他闹脾气，让吉尔菲艾斯深深感到自己是被对方依赖着的。  
但他俩没在交往，他俩只是朋友，也意味着也许会有什么特别的人出现，也许莱因哈特会和什么人交往……想到从来只身一人连朋友都没有过的莱因哈特，在变得开朗后一定更加受欢迎，总有一天会不再需要他的陪伴，而是身边有更重要的人来代替，他心里挺不是滋味。  
“——菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯！”  
“啊，”红发青年回过神来，“抱歉……”  
“我今天是不是不该叫你出来？你好像没休息好。”  
“没有，是我想别的事了。对不起，和你在一起的时候不该分神。”  
他的视线从莱因哈特有些红的脸颊上移到桌前，“说起来，你怎么想租房了？不住宿舍了吗？”  
“不想住宿舍了。本来我也不想和那么多人一起住。”莱因哈特的眼睛瞥向一边，语气淡淡的，他清楚莱因哈特的性情，“也是。不过难得申请到学校宿舍的名额，就这么放弃是不是可惜了点？”  
金发女孩转过脸来，目光中神色挣扎：“……你有什么让我住学校宿舍的原因吗？”  
“我只是想到……你住校外的话，以后校内见面就不那么方便了。”红发青年不自在地摸了摸脖子，“我这么想太自私了。”  
“不会，我一直在想这个问题。”莱因哈特定定地看着他，“所以，你愿意和我同居吗？”  
——什么？  
吉尔菲艾斯的内心大声疑惑，莱因哈特又补充道：“我想租间房，就我们两个人住。如果要和什么人一起住的话，只能是你。”  
“和我一起住，你不会觉得不方便吗？我是说……”他试图解释孤男寡女共居一室的种种不便之处，但莱因哈特连他的裸体都看过了，他俩也在同张床上躺过，这理由不充分。况且朋友们之间会同居也很正常。在开口之前，吉尔菲艾斯率先说服了自己，虽然总感觉哪里不太对。“朋友”的身份居然能做到这么多，他以前根本没发现。“忘了我刚才说的吧。”  
“那你是答应还是不答应？”  
“愿意，我当然愿意了。”红发青年脸热了，不再看身边专注又率真的学妹，低头去研究租房户型。“呃……我们需要两间卧室。”  
莱因哈特拉了拉他的衣角，悄声说：“那会贵一些。”  
这是贵不贵的问题吗？吉尔菲艾斯不由握紧了拳，认真地劝道：“我这是为了你好，莱因哈特。”

在校外住的确没有校内方便，不过想到和莱因哈特的校外同居生活（绝对纯洁，老兄），吉尔菲艾斯就觉得没什么可留恋的了。相处了三年的室友们决定敲诈他一顿饭，他欣然答应，同时没忘记带上莱因哈特去炫耀一番。这他倒不是故意的，只是想到他在和室友们聚餐的时候莱因哈特要孤零零地一个人吃饭，那张漂亮的小脸蛋上会呈现的寂寥的表情令他于心不忍。  
在旁人眼里看来就完全不是一回事，他们已经把他俩当作如胶似漆的甜蜜爱侣了。  
“我们真的没有在交往。”吉尔菲艾斯耐着性子又解释了一次，顺手将切好的牛排递到莱因哈特面前：“而且其实那天晚上什么都没发生，不要再胡乱猜测了，这很不礼貌。玩笑也别开。”  
莱因哈特中途猛地抬起头看了他一眼，欲言又止，随后继续埋头干饭。  
“我不是信不过你。”一人拍了拍他的肩膀，压低了嗓音：“只是莱因哈特这人挺不简单的。”  
“那确实。”这还用说？“她浑身上下没有一个地方简单，人家脑子的构造都比你的复杂。”  
“我知道，我不是这个意思。我是说，你看她和周围人的人际关系，唯独对你这么好肯定有蹊跷。”  
她对别人好我才觉得有蹊跷嘞。“你……其实也是在嫉妒吧。”  
对方沉默了半晌，“吉尔菲艾斯，你知道你最气人的地方是什么吗？”  
“拆穿了你？”  
“你明明骄傲得不行，就不要故作谦虚了。你的表情已经把你出卖了。”  
他连忙捂住自己的嘴，他居然真的在笑。“我不是有意的……”  
“就是这点才最让人恼火啊！”室友们哄闹起来，想罚他喝酒，又腰顾虑会对莱因哈特造成影响。“真有你的啊，吉尔菲艾斯。不过，同居总会发生点什么吧？”  
“同居都不发生点什么的话，你就没戏了。”  
“别说这个了……”  
莱因哈特全都听到了，他们没有刻意回避她，不过她MISS了所有为她制造的插话的机会，全程都做着一个会消灭食物的挂件，只默默地吃，偶尔用神秘的眼神打量他们。  
“他们说的别放在心上。”结账走人的时候吉尔菲艾斯向她说道。  
“哪句？”  
他想了想，“每一句。”  
金发女孩若有所思地点点头，“反正把你说的放在心上就行了，对吧？”  
是也不是，吉尔菲艾斯总觉得莱因哈特的语气哪里怪怪的，又说不上来。她没有像往常一样和他并排走，而是跟在他身后，让吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己是被对方用目光押着走似的。奇怪的状态一直持续到睡前。  
房里的确是有两间卧室没错。所以两个人现在一起平躺在一张床上，真的很怪。但这是莱因哈特主动的，她就摆出一张“我们需要谈谈”的脸，却闭口不言。  
“该回自己的房间了，莱因哈特。”  
金发学妹继续沉默不语。  
“是有什么想对我说的吗？”他盯着对方的脸：“是不是我做了什么，惹你不开心了？”  
“你说那天晚上什么都没发生。”  
听她语气严肃，吉尔菲艾斯心里咯噔一下，迅速地回忆了一遍，再次肯定自己应该没做什么僭越的事。“不管那天我做了什么，我先向你道歉。”  
“那天晚上，我们明明牵了手的。”  
“……啊。”  
“我们不是什么都没做。”  
他怎么没想到，莱因哈特就是这么敏感的人，或许外界的风言风语对她来说刀枪不入，但她的内心纤细得可怕，她在意着吉尔菲艾斯的一举一动，会察言观色得很，否则也不会在每次闹脾气或撒娇过后露出别扭的表情。  
“对你来说那不算什么事吗？”  
“不，牵手对我来说也很特别。但没有特别到……需要特地说出来的程度。你觉得呢？”  
“我只是觉得我不会和其他人牵手，也不想和其他人牵手。”  
“你是——”  
“你是我第一个牵手的对象。”  
空气安静了好一会儿。  
“莱因哈特，我不知道我有没有理会错你的意思——我们之间是朋友吧？”  
“但我不想和你其他的朋友一样。”  
“你和他们不一样。”  
“我看你和他们在一起的时候挺放得开的，你和我在一起的时候都不会那样笑。”  
“因为你是特别的。不管你信不信，待在你身边感觉是最放松的。”而且他对着其他的朋友可硬不起来……红发青年不着痕迹地拉了拉被子，盖住自己的胸膛：“也许你该回自己的房间了。”  
莱因哈特有点赖着不想走的意思。吉尔菲艾斯可不打算赶走她，他正在享受应该让她出去其实内心又想把她留下的矛盾交锋时莱因哈特仍然待在他身边的时刻。  
“所以那天我们除了牵手，什么都没做呢。”  
“是啊。”  
“但是其他人都觉得我们做了什么事。”  
“嗯是。”  
“所以现在要做点什么吗？”  
“做点什么？”  
只是一瞬间的事，莱因哈特两手撑在他脸边，长长的金发垂下来，很柔软，凉凉的，和她的手的触感很像。  
一条腿跨过他的身侧，金发女孩用纤细的身躯罩住学长，“来做点什么弥补一下。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的身体立刻发出了警告的信号，莱因哈特现在就是危险分子，她要在他身上点燃炸弹了，但他不敢碰到对方，连阻止的勇气也没有。“为什么要——”  
“嘘——先别说话。”  
两只手缓缓移到他脸上，捧着他的脸，然后金发女孩笨拙地亲了亲吉尔菲艾斯的嘴。  
怎么会有这么柔软的嘴唇，吻起来甜甜的……她身上好香。  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“不赖……”  
老实说，刚才亲得太快了，他没来得及细细感受。“初吻吗？”  
莱因哈特暧昧地哼了一声，再次吻上他，这次仍像个孩子，抱着他像吻心爱的玩具似的亲了几下，发梢弄得他有些痒。莱因哈特不会接吻，吉尔菲艾斯不确定要不要引导对方，但他也没多少经验，不想在她面前露拙。  
这一枚吻相贴了很久，尽管没有任何进展。莱因哈特嘟着嘴，似乎是在模仿别人吻得很用力一般，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住笑了。  
女孩发现了这个突破口，伸出舌头舔舐学长的嘴唇，沿着唇缝向里面试探。这可以说是不是接吻了，而是接近一种品尝，但这触感简直是要人命。吉尔菲艾斯被嘴唇上这一下下花瓣拂过般的细微触感舔得越来越兴奋，气息变了，几乎就要伸出舌头勾住对方深吻。  
以吉尔菲艾斯的年纪来说，他在这方面已经足够克制了，却仍不可避免地被挑起了性欲。又软又有弹性的东西慢慢压了下来，压在他起了反应的下体上，是莱因哈特的臀部。那双微凉的柔软双手开始不规矩了，拉起他的衣摆顺着摸进去，好奇地捏着他的腰腹。  
莱因哈特的手指一块块地扫过他的腹肌，缓缓沿着肌理抚摸，他不由绷得更紧，直到那双手来到他的胸前，左捏捏右摸摸，游移地按他的乳头。  
“你的胸又大又硬。”莱因哈特评价道。  
吉尔菲艾斯不会告诉莱因哈特她这是在性骚扰，因为莱因哈特对他做的这些，他迫不及待想施加到她身上，不光是手，还要用嘴。  
吉尔菲艾斯被自己猛然涌上来的欲望吓到了，莱因哈特垂头看了一眼两人相贴的下身，笑着朝他说：“你这里好烫。”  
她明明在害羞，却还是很大胆。  
“你全身都好热。”  
“莱因哈特……”  
金发女孩忽略了他呼唤的意图，指尖勾住他的裤腰：“我可以看吗？”  
“你上次不是看过了吗？”  
“那就是可以看的意思咯。”  
吉尔菲艾斯捂住双眼，他一定是哪根弦搭错了才给了莱因哈特模棱两可的回答。但他内心的确期待着。  
和上次不一样，上次完全是出于意外才被撞见了那么丢脸的一幕，而且当时莱因哈特是为了帮他止血，事后两个人都很坦然。但现在一切气氛都刚刚好，连莱因哈特都在害臊了（他本来以为她不懂什么是性）。  
“我该怎么做？”  
什么都不用做，安安静静当我的小菜就行了——低情商才会这么说。况且他再怎么豁出去，也办不到在莱因哈特面前自慰。她该怎么做？是不是该让她出去了？  
“……别咬就行。”  
话刚说完吉尔菲艾斯就想把脸埋到枕头下去。让莱因哈特帮他已经很不对劲了，他居然暗示对方用嘴。而莱因哈特一脸认真，已经在思考怎么做了。  
被学妹压在床上，裤子也被扒了，专注又火热的视线聚焦在他的下体。吉尔菲艾斯的心情难以描述。莱因哈特先用手握了一会儿，伏下身去，吉尔菲艾斯隐约感觉到了她的鼻息，让他很紧张。  
舌尖触及的第一下吉尔菲艾斯几乎从床上弹了起来，莱因哈特按住他的大腿，继续又舔了第二下、第三下……和她刚才接吻的路数如出一辙。  
细微的快感杂乱无章，他越来越硬，却迟迟得不到释放。  
“把它放嘴里……”他最终说道。莱因哈特照做了，用她那像花瓣一般柔软的嘴唇包裹住了学长的下体，先是含住头部，再一点点吞入更多。她无师自通地知道了吉尔菲艾斯想要什么，自觉地仰起脖子上下起伏。  
她第一次做，当然不可能做得很好，但对处男吉尔菲艾斯来说已经是无上的享受了，他甚至忍不住喘息的声音，低沉地呻吟起来，鼓励地抚摸对方的脸颊。  
莱因哈特越发卖力地吞吐，吉尔菲艾斯看到她将长长的金发挽到耳后，卷曲的波浪发梢从一边肩头垂落，一双傲气的秀眉轻轻蹙着，睫毛煽动，脸颊和耳尖都一片潮红。他激动无比，大胆地想尝试更深些，莱因哈特却忽然停了下来，直起身用手背抹了抹嘴唇：“我去下卫生间。”  
红发青年回过神，一把拉住对方：“怎么了？我是不是……不小心弄到你嘴里了？”  
“不是。是我觉得裤子里有些不舒服。”  
“裤子里有些不舒服？”  
对方不语。吉尔菲艾斯还想着莱因哈特的经期应该还没到，恍然意识到是什么意思，血液翻滚的声音在他的耳边呼啸。他把手伸到莱因哈特的裙底，对方内裤中央有些许潮湿。莱因哈特忍着他手指的触碰，抖了抖，“……我去换一条。”  
“直接脱掉不就好了。”红发青年下意识说，嗓音沙沙的：“你现在的状态再换一条也还是会湿。”  
他被自己的下流话吓了一跳，但莱因哈特没什么反应，好像没觉得有多么大不了的，听他的话直接脱了。  
由于睡裙的遮挡，吉尔菲艾斯没看到她脱下的具体过程，但一条女士内裤被扔到一边的心理作用还是很刺激的，他喉结滚了滚。莱因哈特重新伏下身来，轻声说：“感觉下面好凉。”她一手摸到刚才还塞在她嘴里的那根物件，用嘴唇碰了碰，亲吻似的：“为什么你的就能这么烫？”  
吉尔菲艾斯忍无可忍地握住了金发女孩的手臂，拉住她狠狠地吻了吻，莱因哈特嘴里还有他自己的味道，但他顾不了那么多了。两具身体贴在了一起，莱因哈特赤裸的下身坐到了他的腿间。  
红发青年扶着自己的勃起在对方的缝穴处磨蹭，那里湿漉漉的，很滑腻。莱因哈特受惊地抬起腰，又被他按住。  
“我保证不进去……就稍微这么保持一会儿。”  
莱因哈特被他蹭了一会儿，扭动着身体，呼吸急促。“感觉好奇怪……”  
吉尔菲艾斯抱住她，翻身压在身下，说道：“把腿并拢。”  
金发女孩立刻照做，将他滚烫的硕物夹在腿间，光滑细腻的触感令他挺身抽插起来。  
莱因哈特的胸部就在面前，他不敢揉，只得捏住她脑袋后的枕头。他第一次露出这么有攻击性的一面，莱因哈特有些被吓到，但仍专注地凝视着他。  
饱含了情欲的冰蓝双眸中倒映着他的身影，莱因哈特信赖又投入的表情就像在说喜欢他。他从很多人脸上见到过这个表情，只有莱因哈特的让他如此迫切地想要回应。红发青年吻上学妹的嘴，直接撬开了她的齿贝，攻进对方湿热的唇中缠住对方柔软的舌头。莱因哈特被他吻得上气不接下气，他的吻才往下移，移到莱因哈特的脖子上、锁骨上，在这段区域反复舔吸。  
他明明没有再往下，莱因哈特的乳头却隔着睡衣挺了起来，她紧紧地抓住自己的衣领，似乎想知道怎么抚平胸口的躁动。  
吉尔菲艾斯吻了吻她搁在胸前的手背，哑声说：“你好像越来越湿了。”  
金发女孩满面潮红，却不知所措。吉尔菲艾斯的手探下去，伸进她的腿缝之间，在柔嫩的两瓣间摸索。莱因哈特惊诧地捏住他的手臂，腰下却不自觉地开始晃动，让吉尔菲艾斯找到了她藏在穴瓣前端的敏感的花蒂。  
他的手找到了一个可以轻易攻击的目标，下身动得越发起劲，莱因哈特拼命咬住了下唇，在他吻过她之后改为了呻吟出声。  
柔滑的双腿之间弹性又细腻的触感让吉尔菲艾斯欲罢不能，缝隙里不断渗出蜜液，让两人的下体处粘粘的，抽插更加顺畅。他深切地渴望和莱因哈特结合，他现在几乎可以想象出她体内的触感了，光是大腿就令他爽得头脑空白，恐怕进去以后他会欲仙欲死吧。  
对于初次尝试性行为的两个人来说，他们的成绩还不错。只不过同居不到一周就做了这种事，吉尔菲艾斯已经可以想到接下来会变成什么样子，或许当初应该听莱因哈特的，“要一间卧室就足够了”。


End file.
